


a little white light in a sea gone black

by icedwhitemocha



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Episode Reaction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedwhitemocha/pseuds/icedwhitemocha
Summary: 3.04 coda.





	a little white light in a sea gone black

Matteo’s lungs are burning; Matteo’s heart is on fire. 

They run, laughing, back through the empty rooms and the dark tunnel, back through the trees, back to the fence that Matteo cannot believe he’s about to have to climb again, but David stops him with a hand on his chest, cocks his head back towards their escape route.

It’s silent. The guard had clearly decided they weren’t worth chasing. They’re alone.

Matteo groans and leans against the gate, the metal bars digging into his back as he tries to catch his breath. He probably shouldn’t be this out of shape at his age but at least if he dies right now, it’ll be with the taste of David still on his lips.

_David_.

David, who still has a hand on Matteo’s chest, who’s watching him carefully with those warm, beautiful brown eyes. His cheeks are flushed pink, maybe from running, maybe not, but either way Matteo thinks it suits him. Everything suits him, though. He’s so fucking cute that Matteo kind of wants to cry. 

But more than that, he really wants to kiss him again. He swallows, licks his lips. 

“Hey,” he says, trying for a normal tone. Not sure if he manages it.

“Hi,” David says. His voice is soft. “You OK?”

“Yeah,” Matteo says, and means it, in a way he usually doesn’t. “Yeah, I’m good.”

David smiles at him then, bright and open, so sweet that Matteo aches with it. “Me too.”

So Matteo just, well, it’s not graceful, but he grabs David around the neck and hauls him in for a kiss. David makes a surprised little  _ oof _ against his mouth but kisses him back anyway, winding his arms around Matteo’s waist. They stay like that for several minutes — softly parted lips, warm breath, David’s tongue velvety-sweet and welcoming when Matteo licks tentatively into his mouth. When they finally break apart, foreheads leaned together, Matteo can’t stop grinning. 

“You have a really nice smile,” David says quietly. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer your texts. I wanted to.”

Matteo shakes his head, just a tiny bit. It doesn’t matter now. But— 

“Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know,” David sighs, his eyes fluttering shut. “I was nervous.”

Matteo rolls his eyes, but he can feel his dopey smile growing even wider. “Well, fuck, so was I! You sure didn’t seem nervous dragging me through dark tunnels and almost getting us eaten by a guard dog, though.”

David shrugs, pulls back a bit so that they can look at each other. His cheeks are stained pink again. “I was, though,” he says. “Maybe I just hide it well.”

“I guess so,” Matteo says, bumping his nose into David’s. “Are you nervous right now?”

“A little,” David says. His eyes search Matteo’s face, and okay, yeah, Matteo can see the nerves now that he knows to look for them, but he also sees hope there, uncertain but crushingly tender. Matteo thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, probably— cannot believe that he’s the one to put it there. “Are you?”

Matteo shrugs, shakes his head. “I don’t think so. I dunno.”

“How do you not know?” David says, stifling a laugh. Matteo just shrugs again, tips forward a few centimeters to kiss the corner of David’s mouth where it’s curving up into a smile. 

“I guess ‘cause I can’t hold my breath as long as you,” Matteo says. “Lack of oxygen. Bad for the brain.”

David pretends to preen a little. “Any time you want a rematch, I’m willing to defend my title.”

Matteo smiles, remembers the sweet shock of David darting in to kiss him. “How about now?”

“Sure,” David says, his eyes dancing. “One, two—”

And Matteo kisses him again. David laughs and pushes him against the gate, and they kiss, and kiss, and kiss, until they’re both breathless. The lack of oxygen to the brain, Matteo decides, is a small price to pay for  _ this _ . 

Matteo’s lungs are burning; Matteo’s heart is on fire.


End file.
